1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light bulb, and more particularly, to a light bulb with Light Emitting Diodes connected to two circuit boards which are installed in different orientations so as to provide wider illumination feature.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional light bulb with Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) is used widely for their illumination efficiency and energy-saving features. The LEDs are compact in size and have longer period of life, the response period is short and durable in vibration, so that LEDs gradually replace filaments.
The LEDs are installed to the conventional glass bulbs to replace the filaments, and the conventional glass bulbs are designed to be cooperated with most of the light units which have reflection/refraction panels to guide and send the light beams to the desired directions. Therefore, the LEDs are usually installed on a circuit board, by the arrangement of the LEDS, the light beams meet the requirements of the conventional light units.
However, the conventional way to install the LEDs on the surface of the circuit board can only arrange the LEDs on a flat surface, in other words, the light beams from the LEDs on the surface can only be sent toward one direction. The light beams cannot be sent to a rage of 360 degrees.
The present invention intends to provide a light bulb which has a transverse circuit and an upright circuit board, each circuit board has multiple LEDs connected thereto so as to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.